


Thirsty

by messyfanworks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Grumps, Swearing, arin's just a bit of a dick, but its not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyfanworks/pseuds/messyfanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i-am-avocado requested:<br/>"Oooo~ could I request a Dan and Arin recording together and Dan falls asleep during it? And then Arin is like "heh" and pours a water bottle on his face"<br/>Hell yeah! So here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo so this was a request I got on Tumblr! I am @thatmessyfanaccount and my ask box is always open! pLEASE SEND ME MORE REQUESTS. I HONESTLY DON'T MIND, I JUST WANNA WRITE ALL THE TIME.
> 
> Edit: 150 hits?! That's so amazing, thank you so much to everybody who checked this out, it means a lot to me!  
> ANOTHER EDIT: 215 HITS I AM SCREAMING THANK YOU OML  
> YET A N O T H E R EDIT: 300 hits!! thats absolutely incredible and i can not thank you enough!! :DD

Three o’clock in the morning wasn’t a healthy time to be awake.

For anyone. Ever.

But of course, Dan and Arin were awake, recording episodes of shitty games with bad graphics and bad game mechanics. Bad fuckin everything.

“Arin,” Dan grumbled, “For the love of god, we need to take a break from recording for like, ten minutes. I feel like I’m going to die.”

“Awww, come on, Daniel! You can record just three more teensy-weensy episodes.”

“No, I can’t. The T.V lights are starting to hurt my eyes, my back feels like it’s going to crumble and I need something to drink because my throat feels like fuckin’ sandpaper. But I might be able to if we take a break.”

Dan raises his eyebrows for extra effect, and he knows he’s won when Arin’s posture falls from confident to stroppy.

“Fine, but we record straight after your unnecessary break.” Arin struts into the Grump Space, leaving Dan wrapped in blankets and ever so slightly pissed off.

Arin was almost as bad as Ross these days.

Grabbing two bottles of cool water from the fridge, Arin padded back through to the recording room, where Dan was fast asleep. Like, out cold. Arin could hear his low, steady breathing and he could see very clearly that his mouth was hanging wide open.

“Feeling thirsty, Dan?” Arin thought to himself. He started creeping up to him, being critically careful with his tread, just to make sure he didn’t wake up. Unscrewing the cap, he hovered above him, not wanting to miss his target.

“HERESYOURWATERDANIEL!” Arin screamed, tilting the bottle. Danny opened his eyes in alarm, just as the water ran down his throat and then onto his face. He would’ve screamed, but the icey water was stretching it’s finger down his throats and into his lungs.

Lurching forward to stop himself from drowning, he coughed up all of the water over the floor while Arin was howling with laughter, holding the bottle steadily over his head. The water continued pouring over Danny’s frizzy hair, sticking to his face. It soaked the blanket he was so warmly sleeping in only a few seconds ago, and it drenched the couch cushins he was sitting in.

“What-- the fuck??” Danny chocked.

“Well...” Arin tried saying through fits of laughter, “You wanted water, so --- heuph!--- I thought I’d make it easier for you and -- heuph! --- give it to you myself- heauph!” Hugging his stomach tightly and eyes scrunched up with laughter, it only made Danny angrier with him.

“You fucking dick! I was asleep!!”

“Yeah... you were, and that’s what makes it funnier. I couldn’t pass up a golden oppourtunity like that. Oh my god, that was so funny!”

“No! No, it wasn’t you asshole!”

“Now now, Daniel!” Arin argued, waggling a sarcastic finger at Dan. “That’s harsh. You know you love me.”

“Whatever,” Dan grumbled. “Let’s record those three precious episodes of yours and forget it.”


End file.
